Inesperado
by jesuisnanie
Summary: UA "Quatro anos e você montou um estúdio e tem até um estagiá..." A voz morreu na garganta de Jaime, a boca pendendo aberta enquanto olhava para Brienne. A câmera ainda fotografava. "Garota, que diabos aconteceu com você?"


Foi mal gente, toda a criatividade que eu tinha foi canalizada pro plot da história logo não sobrou nada pro título. Mas ele é o que melhor fez sentido até então.

Nenhum dos personagens me pertente, mas a história feita usando-os de base é toda minha.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Brienne chegou ao estúdio uma hora mais cedo. Encontrou a porta destrancada. Podrick já devia estar lá, tão ansioso para o ensaio que fariam quanto ela mesma. Era a maior campanha que Brienne havia conseguido desde que começou a trabalhar com fotografia.

Tirou o sobretudo molhado da chuva, e quando se virou para pendurar no cabideiro deu de cara com o garoto. Podrick estava apreensivo, como se tivesse aprontado alguma e esperasse uma bronca. Logo ele falou o motivo de seu nervoso.

 _"Brienne, quando cheguei hoje tinha um cara na porta te esperando. Ele disse que quer muito falar com você."_

 _"Sim Pod, e daí? Quem é?"_

 _"Ele só disse se chamar Lannister."_

Brienne já esperava por uma visita de Tyrion, mas só dali a alguns dias...

 _"Ele está na minha sala?"_

 _"Sim, já tem uns 20 minutos que ele chegou."_

Foi então que algo estalou na cabeça de Brienne, um pressentimento. Então perguntou a Podrick:

 _"Ele é alto ou baixinho?"_

 _"Alto, cara de executivo."_

 _Droga. Droga, droga e droga. Com tanta gente para aparecer, justo Jaime?_ As pernas de Brienne tremeram, mas ela manteve a compostura. Teve uma ideia. Algo que serviria para distrair do choque imediato de revê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Já que teria que enfrentá-lo, queria registrar a expressão dele ao vê-la. Entregou sua bolsa de equipamentos para Podrick.

 _"Leve essas coisas para o estúdio do ensaio de hoje. Ah, e traga pra mim aquela aquela câmera que está configurada para a iluminação da minha sala, a que usamos naquele ensaio corporativo anteontem. E uma 85mm também."_

 _"Mas Brienne, porquê?"_

 _"Nada demais, só busque pra mim."_ O garoto ainda olhava para ela sem entender. _"Anda, Pod. Depois você pode começar a preparar a iluminação pro ensaio da revista mais tarde. Tudo vai ocorrer perfeitamente hoje, eu espero."_

Podrick concordou e saiu para buscar a câmera. A recepção era longe da sala dela. O cômodo ficava no final de um longo corredor, no outro extremo da casa que alugara para trabalhar. Brienne se recostou na bancada e respirou fundo, se dividindo entre se acalmar e pensar na reação de Jaime quando a visse.

Muito tempo se passou entre a ida do antigo professor para outro país, trabalhar como correspondente de guerra. As fotografias dele eram famosas e muito veiculadas, então a garota não conseguia fugir das notícias premiadas com seus registros. Mas, como geralmente ocorre com os fotógrafos, você vê o material que ele produz e não seu rosto. Logo ela não o via desde então. Fora o fato de que ele não conseguia mandar informações pra casa. Tyrion sempre dizia que só sabia se o irmão estava vivo se visse alguma foto nova dele circulando nos jornais pelo mundo. Brienne se concentrou. Direcionou todo seu foco para não deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção, e quando Podrick voltou ela já estava preparada para encarar o homem em sua sala.

Ela andou lentamente, encaixando a lente na câmera. Ligou-a e verificou as configurações para ver se estava tudo certo. Ao passar pela porta, encontrou sua cadeira de costas. Encaixou a câmera silenciosamente no tripé, ajustou o foco da câmera. Apertou o botão mal preso ao tripé de iluminação, acendendo o equipamento que havia sido improvisado dias antes e que - pela benção dos sete - ainda não havia sido desmontado. E então esperou, com o controle remoto da câmera na mão.

Tudo ocorreu em segundos. Primeiro o homem na cadeira deu um pequeno pulo, ao ver a luz se acender. Depois virou a cadeira devagar, falando com um sorriso que parecia transparecer orgulho no rosto. Parecia, pois Brienne não teve muito tempo para estudá-lo. Ela já estava disparando - a câmera e o coração, os dois estalando alto e forte, mas Jaime só ouvia o primeiro.

 _"Quatro anos e você montou um estúdio e tem até um estagiá..."_

A voz morreu na garganta de Jaime, a boca pendendo aberta enquanto olhava para Brienne. A câmera ainda fotografava.

 _"Garota, que diabos aconteceu com você?"_

* * *

Bem, espero que seja um bom começo. Eu sou fotógrafa, e essa ideia está rodando pela minha cabeça já tem umas semanas. Oremos.


End file.
